Of Vanilla Flowers and a Broken Heart
by Black Jinx
Summary: He knew what is was like to be alone. She never had anyone. Full summary inside. BreakxOc
1. Veronica

__

**Title:** Of Vanilla Flowers and a Broken Heart

**Author**: Black Jinx

**Rating:** T

_**Summary: **He knew what it was like to be alone. She had no one, not a single person to turn to. Having been alone most of her life, Veronica took no chances of trusting anyone. But does a certain red-eyed white-haired 'clown' have what it takes to open up a young girl's heart before she's cast into the Abyss forever? Just as the vanilla flowers she loves bloom every spring, will she ever be given the chance to let a little something else bloom too? When secrets are uncovered, wills are pushed to the limit, ties are broken, and they may never find what they need most._

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pandora Hearts or its characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

_Please don't cry anymore. Let me heal the scar of your heart. I hope that you will grant this one wish of mine, which is to remain in your memory for eternity. -Xerxes Break, Pandora Hearts._

* * *

Chapter 1

Veronica could feel the soft black fur underneath and around her body. She looked to see ShadowWing, her wolf-like Chain, curled up around her protectively. His three pairs of blood red eyes were closed in slumber, despite the noise. Her pale blue eyes drifted to her door, listening to the sounds of screaming and yelling. No matter how much she wanted to close her eyes and leave behind the world she was trapped in, it would never go away.

The sound of glass shattering against the outside of her door. Her heart skipped a beat, feeling a sliver of fear slip into her body. "I'm taking Ronnie, and we're leaving!" a female voice screamed. Her sister, Abigael, and her father, Aden, were going at it again. Abigael, with her straight brown hair, was eighteen years old and extrememly protective of her younger sister. If she was going to do it, now was the time. she knew what she was all leaving behind; her boyfriend, close friends, everything that she loved most in her life.

"You're not going anywhere with her!" A voice spit back at her. WHAM! The sound of someone's body hit her door, and Veronica flinched. Her heart raced in her chest, like a drum against her ribcage.

"You wanna start with me? You brought this on yourself! Get on your feet!" he hollered. She could hear Abigael weeping, and felt the tears stinging her eyes. A black nose touched her cheek gently, and she looked to see ShadowFang wide awake. Her agitation must have dragged him from his deep sleep.

"Anything wrong, Ronnie?" his velvet voice asked her. She shook her head no, and crawled out of her bed. Looking at the vanity near her winodw, several photos were taped to the large mirror. Back when she was little, when her mom was still around, she had been the little actress of the family. Playbills and photos of her in different plays, like sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and many more.

But then her mom left. Left her and her sister to defend for themselves from their father's wraith. Once Abby was of age, she moved out of the house, leaving Ronnie feeling more alone than ever. She pulled her hair into two neat ponytails on either side of her head, just like back when she was little, and her mom was still around.

Grabbing the pile of neatly folded clothes from a nearby chair, she forced herself to get dressed. A skintight black bellybutton t-shirt, green cargo pants, and elbow length black gloves covered her skin. At least it would cover most of the bruises and scars. Veronica lay a hand over her heart, where her seal was. The minute hand was on the six, a half-turn. Her time was almost over. She knew what was to happen when the clock made a full turn. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn.

ShadowWing sat obediantely, waiting for her to finish. The wolf-like Chain didn't look like he had a definate shape, but he was only just a bunch of shadows that stuck together. His fur was as soft as a puppy's ears, but it strayed to the sky like black flames from hell. Three pairs of black eyes stood almost on top of each other in a row, each pair smaller than the last. Not a drop of white or black lay in his eyes, only swirling shades of blood red.

Applying heavy black eyeliner and eyeshadow to her eyes, she almost looked like the "racoon-girl" that people at her highschool called her. She was a little shy of two weeks from her seventeenth birthday. One more year, and she would be able to get out of her. Unless she decided to finish her time early. He watched silently as she grabbed as many articles of clothing as she could and stuffed them into a small bag.

ShadowWing opened her window with a large claw, feeling the warm breeze ruffle his fur. Veronica slowly climbed down the tree next to her window, trying her hardest not to fall. Once she was safely on the ground, she grabbed her pack, and ran as fast as she could from the house.

* * *

"Do you think she will be successful, milady?" a small black fox asked the young girl. They were sitting at a coffee shop, enjoying a morning cup of coffee and a breakfast bagel. The young girl had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue tank-top and black skirt with fishnet leggings. Her fox-like Chain lay underneath her feet, disguised as a cat. She didn't answer him.

"Clara?" he asked again.

"Hm?" Clara muttered, as though she just only now heard her Chain speaking to her. "I wouldn't doubt it, little ShadowSpirit. She'll make it through, I can guarantee it."

ShadowSpirit cocked his head slightly at her. "I've never had reason to consider questioning you before," he said, "But now you reallu do make me wonder."

Clara smirked, leaving her Chain alone to wonder what she was up to.

* * *

"Keep running, Ronnie."

"Spare me the commands," Veronica said, panting. She didn't know how long she had been running, only that she knew better than to stop. Once he caught up with her, there would be no mercy. ShadowWing ran alongside her, having made himself look like a labrador than a wolf the size of a large horse. In their time, 2010, he would stand out like a sore thumb.

ShadowWing let out a low growl, and a piercing whistle ran through the sky. Veronica quickly shifted her direction, and noticed a smoking crater to where she had been previously standing. She looked up to see MindSnare, her father's Chain, and her dad flying towards them. MindSnare looked as though he was pieced together with bits and pieces of bird feathers and chunks of metal.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" her father bellowed. Veronica decided it was safer to not say anything than talk back to him. She turned and kept running.

"MindSnare, attack!" A piercing whistle ran through the air, and Veronica barely had time to dodge it. There was no doubt in his intentions now. He was going to kill her.

She spun herself around, and stood her ground. "ShadowWing, prepare for battle!"

A deafening roar was emmited from the Chain, and he transformed into his true form. The large wolf the size of a very large horse bared his fangs at the man, a blood-like acidic liquid dripping from his jaws. His fur stood on end, flickering upwards like flames. His claws as shard as knives dug into the ground, breaking up the cement.

"ShadowWing, black flames of the Abyss!" The Chain inhaled deeply, and a burst of black and purple flames flew from his mouth, scorching everything in its path except for itself and his mistress. MindSnare and Aden flew out of the way, just missing the deadly inferno.

"A pathetic choice!" Aden yelled. "I would think that, you, as my daughter, would know better that it would take more than that to take me down." A large feather shot at her like an arrow, and she barely had time to make it out of the way.

Veronica was hit by a stinging pain in her side, and looked to see her side covered in blood. 'Damn, that was a diversion!' she cursed silently to herself. She gasped in pain, and picked up the bright red feather next to her. A single cough brought blood to her mouth. Had he hit a vital area? She didn't plan on staying long to find out. ShadowWing ran in between her legs, and she gripped his fur as hard as she could.

He ran. She could hear the roar of the wind in her ears, and the sounds of explosions around her. "Just hold on Ronnie," ShadowWing yelled. The next explosion sent them flying, and he instinctively curled himself around her, protecting her from harm.

"You won't get away from me that easily," her dad bellowed.

"Watch me," ShadowWing growled. Both claws gripped Veronica as hard as he could without harming her, and pressed her close to his body.

Veronica could hear the clinking sound of chains grinding against each other, and they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

All was quiet. Veronica felt as though she was half-asleep.

All she could hear was the racing of her heart, and ShadowWing's steady breathing. She wanted to ask where they were, but she dared not speaking. No breath came to her, as though she was dead. Her heart was still with fear, as though a simple movement of her body would put them in danger that she would not be able to describe.

"We are in the Abyss," ShadowWing told her, as though he was reading her mind. He placed a large clawed hand over her eyes. "Sleep." Darkness quickly over came her, and she closed her eyes once again on the world.

* * *

Break silently walked the streets of Calvaire. Most of the city's residents had retired to their homes, as it was late into the night. He could not get over the feeling that something strange was about to happen, and ended up leaving his precious little doll, Emily, home.

A strange aura came over him, and it felt familiar. He followed it, as though whatever it was coming from was beckoning him. He could feel another Chain along the aura. 'Might be another illegal Contractor,' he though to himself. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps, as though someone was drunk. A rasping sound. Coughing. Break looked to his left into a dark alley, and he noticed movement.

A girl. She looked no more than sixteen or seventeen, as she was badly injured. Walking toward her, he asked gently "Ma'am, are you in need of assistance?"

She turned to him, as though he had startled her. A low growling sound came in front of the girl, and Break could see three pairs of glowing red eyes glaring at him. 'A Chain?' he wondered.

Just as he was about to release the Mad Hatter, the girl muttered, "No ShadowWing, it's okay." The Chain immediately calmed down, and backed away from him. She took three steps towards Break, and collapsed. A whine came from the Chain, and it finally stepped away from the darkness of the alley. The Chain looked like a very large dog or wolf, and was made completely from shadows. It licked its mistress's face gently.

Break walked over to her, and reached down to her. The wolf-like Chain looked at him, it's fur standing on end. "it's all right," Break said. "I just want to help her. Is that okay?" The Chain gave a simple nod of its great head, and faded into the darkness again. Now that her Chain was out of the way, Break focused his attention back on the 'maiden in distress.'

She had pale blonde hair, lighter than that of Oz's, but just a little bit more golden than his own. Dark shadows lined the girls' eyes, and she was dressed in strange clothing. Still, she was worth looking into. He gently turned her over so she was on her back, and lay one arm underneath her shoulders, and he placed his other arm underneath her legs. Picking her up, he looked as though he was carrying her bridal style.

As he began his walk back to Rainsworth Mansion, he could feel the aura of her obedient and faithful Chain watching his every move, making sure that he did nothing to harm it's mistress.

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda sucky or rushed, it gets better as it goes, I promise. Please review. No flamers or I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish.**


	2. Reveille

**_Chapter 2 Reveille_**

Veronica stirred slightly, feeling strangely comfortable despite remembering where she collapsed last night. Rubbing her head, and feeling a large bump, she tried to think. Blocks of stone instead of cement, darkness, ShadowWing growling, a silvery-white haired...She opened her eyes. 'That's right,' she thought. 'ShadowWing brought me here after I was hurt.'

She looked around. 'But where exactly is _here_?' Veronica looked down at the fancy, old fashioned bed she was sprawled about in. 'And this most certainly is _not_ what I fell asleep, well more likely passed out, on!' On closer inspection, to her horror, she was no longer in the clothes she even remembered. Some had stripped her naked and put some type of nightshirt on her.

Ripping the covers of her bed, she stepped onto the floor. She could see a pile of clothes put out for her, along with a bowl of water and a towel. The clothes themselves looked stiff and bulky, and absolutely not what she was going to wear. She spotted a dresser in the corner of the room, and went parading through it's drawers.

Upon finding a black silk dress shirt that was obviously for a man, and it looked big enough that if she put it on it would look like a short dress. As she pulled off the nightgown to change into it, she just happened to look toward the bed, and saw a big red eye staring at her. A face and silvery-white hair joined the eye, and she realized that it was a man.

Looking at her.

Half-naked.

She screamed, and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the water dish, and threw it at him. Yanking the shirt on, she opened the door, and ran. Having no clue as to where she was going, she called on ShadowWing. He ran in front of her, trying to find out which doors led to where.

When he gave her a designated path, she felt her heart calm down a little. Somehow she ended up in a dark room, and she hid herself. "Where in the hell did you take me?" she growled at her Chain.

"Back to the past," he spoke to her calmly. Veronica listened, hearing the footsteps of people running down the hallway. She heard voices, and strained to listen closely.

"Do you know where she went?" a feminine voice asked.

"No, I must have given her quick a fright as you see," a male voice said, almost as if he was laughing.

"Break, your dripping wet!"

'Break, was that his name?' Veronica wondered.

"Sharon, do you think Eques could find her?" another male voice asked, this one sounding a lot younger than this 'Break".

"He's following her chain at the moment." Her eyes widened, feeling her heart quicken. Sensing her distress, ShadowWing disappeared through the wall, and bounded away. "She must be going this way! Quickly!" She could hear the footsteps die away, and then it was quiet again. She looked around, trying to find something that could help her make her escape, and spotted a window. Waiting until she knew for sure that she was safe, she stood up.

And was face to face with this "Break" dude. She ran towards the window, trying to escape. "Now, now, now, don't be scared," he said, acting as though he was trying to calm her down. Ignoring his words, she pried the window open and stood on the balcony. A small gush of wind blew her hair across her face, messing it up even more than it already was.

Veronica could feel her heart racing in her chest. All she wanted at the moment was to go back home, but she knew only death would be waiting there for her. Turning to see Break reaching out to grab her, she heaved herself up onto the railing, showing him she meant business. After taking a good look at the distance between her and the ground, one little slip off and then she wouldn't have to worry about going back home.

"Now let's not be rash," he laughed, putting his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "I just need you to come with me, and we can get this-"

She shook her head violently. There was no way she was going with this guy, the same dude who watched her nearly strip naked. "No, I don't want to," she said. His red eye widened when she spoke to him, but still reached out for her, nevertheless. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, slapping his hand away. Now she was genuinely scared. She was in a place and time she didn't understand, there was no one she knew, and she didn't know what to do. Sliding off the railing, she crouched on her knees, still clinging to the bars like her life depended on it.

Veronica couldn't stop her body from trembling. Break must have noticed it somehow, and took a few steps backward. Once again, he reached out for her, but kept his hand a good distance away from her. He held it out to her, to show her he meant her no harm. "It's okay," he said, feeling like he was speaking to a small child instead of a young woman. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you."

Her eyes looked from his hand to him, back and forth. Veronica pondered on taking his hand or not. She still didn't want to go with him, but was terrified of what he would do if she didn't. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out, and took a slight hold of his. He pulled her to her feet, and in the same sweeping motion, took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders. "There," he smiled. "That's not so bad, is it?"

A low growl, and ShadowWing appeared out of nowhere. He gave Break a vicious snarl, pulling his lips back to show sharp fangs, and nearly lunged for him. Break pulled out his sword, and slashed at the Chain. He easily dodged it, howling at the man. Veronica went down on her knees, and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered reassuring words into his ear, and his fur relaxed. ShadowWing licked his mistress' face, and whined. She watched as he shrank to the size of a puppy, and cuddled himself into her arms.

"Sorry," she told Break. "He doesn't really like strangers around me, especially men."

"Ha, it's nothing," Break laughed. "I guess that makes me a strange man." He gently put an arm around her shoulders, and led her along, keeping a good eye out for her Chain. "I can see why he protects you so much. You are just so cute, some strange man might just steal you away and kepp you locked up in his clutches forever."

Veronica stopped walking. "I jest, I jest." Break laughed at the expression on her face.

"You really are a strange man."

"Ah yes, that is what they call me. By the way, my name is Break," he told her. "Xerxes Break."

She nodded her head. "I know. I heard you and some other people talking when I was hiding."

"Oh ho ho, is that so? Well, might I be so lucky as to know yours?" he asked her, a grin appearing on his face. Veronica contemplated the ups and downs of telling him her name. Well, if it got her her answers sooner, she might as well. "Veronica."

Break bowed low to her, and kissed the back of her hand. She could feel a blush creeping across her face. "Miss Veronica," he said, "welcome to Reveille."

**Sorry if Break or any other characters seemed a little ooc-ish, and please review.**


	3. Doll

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Here's the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Doll  
**

Veronica stood on the balcony, feeling the sunshine warm her skin. She had finally gotten her bag back from Break (where he hid it, she had no idea), and had changed into a black halter top and plaid red capri's. She wore her elbow length gloves with the fingers cut out, and wore a red rose choker that had a striped band of hearts on it.

"Such strange clothes you wear," she heard Break say. His voice startled her, and she almost jumped. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he didn't really enter through the door unless necessary. "A young lady should never wear clothes like that out in public."

"Really? I'm used to it back in my time," she grumbled. She wanted him to leave, she wanted to know where the hell ShadowWing was. Even more, she wanted to go home. She wanted friends, she wanted laughter, she wanted _normality_.

But nothing would ever be normal again.

A small gush of wind blew her hair across her face, slightly messing it up. She didn't care. "Is that really your natural hair color?" Break asked her, almost as if he was trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. I thought about having it dyed purple before, though."

"Dyed?"

"Yeah. In my time, it's like putting paint in your hair to make it bright and different colors," she explained to him.

"That almost sounds dangerous."

"Not really," she sighed, putting her chin back on the banister of the balcony. "I really miss Kyle and Clara."

"Aquaintances of yours?"

She looked at Break again. "In a way, I guess. Clara is my bestfriend, and Kyle is my boyfriend."

The young man cocked his head to the side. "Boy-friend?"

"Lover."

"Oh, I see." He looked away from her, playing with the little doll on his shoulder. Veronica didn't fail to notice this, and became curious. "Um, what, exactly, is that on your arm?"

Break looked at her as though she was a very good friend of his he hadn't seen in a while, and smiled. "This little darling is Emily," he said, holding it out to her.

"**How goes it**?" he-she-it spoke. Veronica backpeddled away from it, staring at it like it was possessed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" she shrieked.

Break's eye widened. "I already told you, this is Emily."

"Back where I'm from, dolls don't talk...or even move for that matter."

"Oh. I see," he repeated, looking back towards the little doll. Veronica turned back towards the city and its inhabitants, all of them busying about their daily lives.

"Here," she heard Break tell her. When she looked back, the little doll was not more than an inch away from her face, and Veronica had to resist slapping the thing away.

"W-wha?"

"Hold it." A smile appeared on Break's face.

"No," she said, her voice flat and cold.

"Please?" he begged. "It won't hurt you."

"Again, no."

"Why not?" the silver haired man sounded as though he was starting to whine.

" 'Cause I don't want to. It's weird and creepy, like a certain someone I know," she grumbled. "Anyway, don't you have something important to do?" That comment must have knocked a screw loose in his head, and he looked as though he had forgotten something extremely important. He turned without comment, and started to crawl under her bed. "And I want ShadowWing back!" she yelled when he disappeared.

Sitting down on the balcony, she brought her knees slightly to her chest and leaned against the railing. Veronica heard a little clacking that sounded like a puppet moving and felt wood touch her hand. Looking down to see little Emily laying on the ground, a little blue hand touching her own. Hesitantly, she picked up the doll and set it in her lap.

Her fingers gently traced the face of the doll, feeling the soft hair and course fabric of its clothing. Despite being the creepy little thing it was, it was good craftsmanship as she hadn't seen. The deep red-violet bow holding her hair was slightly crooked, and she felt the urge to fix it.

_"Come on, it's not going to hurt you," the kind woman told the young girl. The child, Veronica, hid behind her mother in fear of the little doll that lay before her. It was dressed in a beautiful cotton pink dress and had soft blond hair and sparkling green eyes._

Veronica heaved a sad sigh. 'I miss you, Mom.' A slight clicking noise seemed to answer her thoughts. Looking at Emily laying in her lap, she set it up so it was sitting next to her. The warm sunshine gave her feeling in her body, gave her a sense of relaxation and peace, something she knew she could never have. But why not revel it now even though it was only temporary?

She envied the smiling faces in the city. Children playing, mothers running errands while their smaller children tagged along, men who drank and laughed and talked of the news. Families. Families that didn't have problems, families that weren't broken, families that could rely on each other. It was something that she had, but would never retain back.

Gently sliding down one strap of her shirt, she observed the small clock and what she saw made her scowl. The amount of energy it took for her to travel back and actually survive the blow her father gave her took more time away from what she had remaining. It was now on the thirty-five point. 'Damn him.'


	4. Relation

**Chapter 4 - Relation**

Veronica looked at the dress in disgust. "You canNOT be serious," she asked, eyeing the atroecity that was called a dress.

Break looked extremely pleased, despite Veronica's lack of interest in the garment. "Sharon picked it out herself."

"I'm not wearing it. I'm not touching it. Get it out of my sight or I'm gonna burn it," she said, turning away from him. Break had told her she was to go meet the other members of Pandora, and she did not want anything to do with it. 'The less to worry about.'

She didn't understand why these people were requesting to see her. She wasn't anything special, just an illegal contractor who was going to meet a dark and terrible fate when her incuse finished. She was terrified of the thought when she first made the deal, but now she hated the waiting.

Veronica could still feel a sharp pain in her side if she stretched to far one way, reminding her of the injury she was dealt facing Mindsnare. Bandages were wrapped around the injury, and she was glad to know a woman had done that. The red feather she had grabbed was nowhere to be found, and she figured that Break had taken it.

"Regardless of whether you wear it or not, Miss, I need to check," Break said.

"What?"

"You're injury." Veronica skittered away from him, a tight grip on her shirt. She was tempted to yell for her Chain, wherever he may be.

Break realized what she was thinking and raised his hands. "I'm a gentleman, and I wouldn't intrude unless neccessary. I just need to redress the bandages."

Veronica still didn't relax even to his promise. "Where's ShadowWing?" she asked him. "When he's here, then I'll let you." Almost on cue, the wolf Chain appeared from the shadows of the room and returned to his mistress's side. She scratched his ear affectionatly and recieved a lick of his rough tongue in return. "He has full permission to protect me should you, you know-"

Break laughed. "Yes, yes. I know what you mean."

Using her shirt to cover her chest, she let Break inspect the wound. The damage was less worse than anticipated, but that didn't mean she was in the clear. veronica knew as well as her father that the brightly colored feathers of Mindsnare were laced with a toxic venom. It was only a scratch, but the poison was already in her system.

The man did something when he touched the cut, and she let out a pained hiss. ShadowWing growled slightly, eyeing the man carefully. Break didn't hesitate in attempting to finish cleaning the wound to what he could. "Sorry, Miss," he said, washing a rag colored pink from her blood. "It looks infected."

"It was a Chain's venom," she told him. His red eye widened.

"How did you recieve such a thing?"

"My father," she said, her voice not changing. "We fought before I came here."

Break nodded his head. "Is that where all these came from?" he asked, pointing to sickening green bruises that were finally starting to heal and scars that wouldn't ever heal. The numerous scratches and bruises and burns, they look like a warrior's battlescars, when in reality they were gifts of a nightmare that never seemed to end.

Veronica didn't speak. She hoped her silence was enough to answer his question. She didn't like burdening others with her own life problems. A warm cloth touched her skin gently, and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was soothing to the touch, and the relaxation was comforting to her. Quick hands expertly rewrapped clean bandages around her waist, and Break turned away so she could place her shirt back on.

She watched as, surprisingly, Break left out the door, carrying the bowl of pinkinsh water and dirty bandages with him. Once the door closed, Veronica rummaged through the room to find a different dress than that of the pink frills.

* * *

"God damn this stupid thing," she cursed the dress for the eighth time. One of the maids had appeared to help her into the dew dress she found, and was finding it difficult to even put on. She couldn't wear a corset because of the injury, and this dress had so many ties in different places it drove her nuts.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am!" the maid cried, fretting over her.

"It's fine, I just need help," Veronica said, slipping one arm into the sleeve. After what seemed like hours, but actually was about thirty minutes in reality, she finally got the dress on. She thanked the maid, and the poor girl looked relieved after surviving the encounter. ShadowWing cocked his head to the side, watching his mistress with curiosity.

"What possessed you to do this?" he asked the girl.

"I'm not in my usual time, and I don't really need to stand out at the moment," she said, brushing her hair back and tying it with a ribbon. "I don't feel the presence of my father or Mindsnare quite yet, and I think we're safe at the moment. Are you absolutely positive that he won't find us?"

The wolf Chain bowed his head. "I cannot guarantee it that we won't be discovered," he told her, licking her hand. "But I would protect you with my life, Ronnie."

Veronica gave him a small smile. To the average person it wouldn't seem much, but ShadowWing knew it was a sign that she wasn't mad at him. It had been two years since they had bonded, and it was very little when she did show any attempt at a positive atmosphere. She scratched his head affectionatly, and he leaned into her touch.

"I thought Chains were more likely to control their Contractors than the other way around."

"I don't drive you insane," he explained. "It's very rare to have a relationship between Contractor and Chain like we do. Most Chains have to devour humans in order to gain power, and that's what turns their incuse."

"And you've never eaten a human?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

ShadowWing shook his giant head, attempting to stick his tongue out in a face of disgust. "Too bitter," he joked. The Chain was rewarded with another smile.

**God I need to update more often -_-**


	5. Contractor

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry for the long wait. I have had a huge writer's block for a while, so I hope I can update this story while I can. I apologize if anything seems OOC-ish or Mary Sue ish! Please don't flame me! The story should be picking up soon after this chapter, so please bear with me.**

**Chapter 5 - Contractor**

'Calm down,' Veronica thought to herself. 'You can do this, you can do this.' It was now time for her to go meet the others, and she felt scared shitless. Every single negative situation came into her head, not helping her whatsoever. Break was ushering her out of her room of solitude, and she wasn't being very complient about listening to him. Everytime she felt nervous, ShadowWing emitted a low growl, keeping the white haired man a good distance away from his mistress.

ShadowWing had reverted back to a normal size, hiding two of his three pairs of blood red eyes. He did look like a normal dog with the exception of eye coloration. He eyed Break like he was trespassing onto his territory, and Veronica was almost certain Break would notice this.

Inhaling deeply, the teenage girl held her breath for a few seconds and then slowly exhaled. It seemed to help her a little, and ShadowWing relaxed a little.

The moment she touched the handle to the door, it immediately flew open. "I'm tired of waiting for this chick!" she heard a girl yell, a flash of long black hair whipping her face. "Just drag her down here already so we can meet her!"

"Alice, please wait!" someone else said, the voice sounding male and quite young.

"Please calm yourself, Miss Alice," a different girl's voice, much calmer than the other," she is already here." Meanwhile, the young black haired girl had gotten into a ruckus with an older man, maybe a boy in his late teens or early twenties.

The girl herself had black hair, as she noticed, and dim red eyes. Tufts of her hair pulled away from her head at the sides, almost resembling ears. She wore a simple skirt and overcoat of some sort with white boots.

The older boy too had black hair, but his was slightly curled. He had golden eyes and looked like a noble. He certainly dressed like it.

Whilst the two yelled at each other for something the other had done, all the time yelling profanity and insults to each other; ShadowWing stood defiantely and protectively next to his mistress, barking at the two in his puppy form. Ignoring the older man, the girl turned towards the wolf-like Chain. "You again!" she pointed, as though accusing him of some sort of misdeed.

"Rrrr-rowf!" ShadowWing growled/barked, fur standing on edge. The Chain barked maniacally at the girl, sounding extremely close to laughing. If a dog could laugh, that is.

"It seem as though you two have met before?" the other girl asked, quietly sipping her tea. Pale blue eyes wandered over to her, intaking her appearance. This girl, albeit quieter than the other, was also dressed much more proper than the darker haired counterpart. "My name is Sharon. Sharon Rainsworth," she spoke. Her hair looked as though a mix between a shade of red or a light brown color, and was dressed in an elegant pinkish purple dress adorned with frills and lace galor. When she opened her eyes to gaze at Veronica, the orbs seemed to shine with a pink light.

"H-hello," Veronica spoke meekly, twirling a lock of pale blonde hair around her fingers. Damn her incurable shyness to strange people.

"Oh ho ho, looks like someone is a tad timid." A pair of hands set themselves upon her shoulder, startling a gasp from her. Immediately, ShadowWing turned his attention towards her "attacker", and snarled whilst running at him.

Break quickly removed his hands from her shoulders, stepping away from her. ShadowWing bared his teeth at him, resuming his natural form. Blood red eyes were open, fur on end, muscles tensed to attack the slightest movement.

"Please calm down your Chain," Sharon spoke politely. "Or you will be held accountable for whatever actions he may take."

"Held accountable?" Veronica asked, her heart quickening.

"You are an illegal contractor, are you not?" Break asked her, his voice sounding serious. "That alone is enough to have you arrested."

She swallowed nervously. Veronica knew that she might have been in trouble, but not enough to get her arrested. "I-I think I'm not welcomed here," she murmured, her voice almost inaudable. "I think I should go now."

"You're not the only one who's an illegal Contractor here, you know," the darker haired girl spoke. The girl turned towards the other, hands wrapped around her.

"Please don't fret, Miss Veronica," Break spoke again, his hands up in a mock surrender. "We don't have any reason to arrest you yet. You're safe as long as we're the only ones who hold your secret."

"What secret?" Alice asked, eyes squinting at Veronica.

"She's from a different time era than us," Sharon answered.

"What? The past?" a different boy spoke. A blonde haired boy with vibrant green eyes sat on a couch by himself. Veronica hadn't noticed him until now, he must have not spoken a word since she entered.

"No, from the future," the Rainsworth girl continued. "Her Chain, ShadowWing, is one of the rarest breeds of Chain to come from the Abyss." Veronica listened carefully. Had he said anything he shouldn't?

"Chains come in species?"

"No, but this one can. The Shadow species is, like stated before, one of the rarest forms of Chain to ever appear. Not much is known about them, but it is stated that they may have the ability to change their time eras, should the situation need it. Is that true, Miss Veronica?"

"Yes," she answered. The wolf-like Chain quietly returned to her side, calmer now that the white-haired man had been forced a good distance from his mistress. "B-but not all of the Shadow kind have Shadow in their name."

Sharon seemed surprised at this, dark pink eyes widening. They simply looked at Veronica, as though pondering what to do with her. "Please, come sit," the girl ushered. "Would you like some tea?"

Veronica's blue eyes darted back and forth, eyes on the chair. ShadowWing looked at her, wondering what his mistress' decision would be. Silently and slowly, she took a few steps towards the chair. "Just a little?" she spoke, the statement sounding more like a question.

"Please, sit sit." Break moved her towards the chair, and the man quickly backed away from her just before ShadowWing had a chance to bare his teeth. "Yes, stay away, I know," he mumbled.

Using her hands to sweep the dress, Veronica carefully sat on the cushioned chair and looked around. She was poared a cup of tea, courtesy of Break, and handed a small piece of dainty little cake with a fork. "Please," Sharon stated. "Tell us what you know of your Chain and yourself."

**Please review.**


	6. Questions

**Music of Choice: As The World Falls Down (piano cover)**

**A/N: OMG, I AM FRICKEN HORRIBLE WITH KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY! I am SO sorry. I greatly apologize if there is ANY OOCness or MarySue-ness, please don't shoot me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Questions**

Veronica stared at the small cup of tea, taking the shallowest of sips. In the background, she could hear the sound of Alice gorging herself on whatever meat had been delivered to her, giving off the occasional yell whenever ShadowWing would steal a piece.

"I see," Sharon stated calmly, sipping at her second cup of tea. "You have been pursued by your father, but yet you don't know if he has followed you to this time yet. Is that correct?"

The pale blonde girl nodded, keeping her eyes downcast. ShadowWing emitted a small whine from the legs of the chair, and she carefully picked up his plump puppy form. After placing him in her lap, he quietly began to curl himself up into a ball and drift off into a nap. "If I could tell you any more information than that, I would," Veronica confessed quietly, leaning back.

"What of your Chain?" Break asked her, snagging a small piece of cake. "What are his abilities?"

"Fire," the older teenager explained. "I've never really used much of his abilities, but the most common he uses is black flames from the Abyss. He does have a venomous bite, but he never uses close-combat."

"Why is that?"

"He doesn't want me to be hurt. So ShadowWing prefers long distance attacks."

"If you are from the future, then how exactly did you manage to appear here?" Oz questioned her, his eyes full of curiousity. "I thought that only Equus and Chains with black wings were able to open a path from our world to the Abyss?"

Veronica nudged ShadowWing slightly, awakening him from his slumber. Tapping the table, the group watched as he jumped up onto the table cloth surface. Stroking his back, they gazed on as Veronica carefully pried apart his fur and reveil black ebony wings underneath. "He isn't called Shadow_Wing_ for shits and giggles, you know."

After settling herself back onto the chair, she watched as her Chain slunk back into her lap, this time sprawling himself about. "I don't know exactly how it all works," she spoke, "but it takes a lot of energy to travel through the Abyss to get to certain places with even a few minutes. I don't even know how I survived to get to even this point." She absentmindedly placed a hand over her incuse, silently aware of what the toll was for her survival.

"How many people have you killed?" she heard Gil ask her, as though he had been interrogating her. Her pale blue eyes widened at the question, feeling her heart skip a beat. Would they trust her answer? She couldn't imagine what would happen if they didn't. Immediately, ShadowWing's head snapped up from her lap, blood red eyes glaring at the black haired man.

Inhaling gently, she answered. "None."

"Not a single person?" Break spoke, moving closer to her. "Is that the truth?"

"Do you think I would lie?" she replied, looking up at him with a mix of concern and curiousity in the sky colored orbs.

"We just don't want to take chances," the silver haired man explained to her calmly. "It is only a means of us coming to understand you, so that we may trust you."

"I am not stupid. Regardless of what I say, you still wouldn't trust me, would you?" Veronica accused. ShadowWing began to pull his ears back, lowering his head from his Mistress's tone. "What reason have you to trust me so eagerly, and you barely know who I am. I have absolutely no reason to lie to you, so don't accuse me of something I haven't done."

Break's single red eye widened slightly, a tad surprised from her sudden words. "Is this all you needed to speak to me about, or is there anything else you'd like to know?" she asked, her words sounding dark and dangerous.

"She's telling you the truth, you know," a female voice spoke out in the room. All heads turned towards the door, searching for the source of the voice.

A blonde haired woman with darker blue eyes stood in a white and black dress, the hem just ending at her knees. With short sleeves and layers of flower-decaled lace contrasting the snow white of her dress, she looked like one of the few doll's that Veronica had yet to get rid of back in her time. A black fox trotted at her ebony shoes, sticking close to it's Mistress' side, it's ears and tail tipped with white like powdered sugar.

"Looks like you've made it here safely, Ronnie," the girl spoke, smiling. Veronica's eyes widened, staring at the girl. Quickly removing herself from her seat, she ran over to the teenager and threw her arms around her neck. The blonde woman simply giggled, pulling her arms around the girl. "Missed me?"

"Very much, Clara."

Pulling away, Veronica watched as Clara strode over to the others, bowing politely. "I can assure you all that my friend here has never taken a life in order to sustain her Chain. It is far beneath her to commit such an act, I can guarantee that."

"Thank you for the reassurance, Miss Aldercy," Sharon spoke brightly. "Please, won't you join us for some tea?"

"Yes, that will be quite fine with me," Clara laughed, taking a seat next to Veronica's empty chair. "I must admit that I do have some news with me, one that will concern Ronnie as well."

"Ronnie?" Oz piped. "You mean Veronica?" Slowly, Veronica walked back to her seat. She waa unsure of what this news had to do with her, or how her friend knew these people. She made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Graciously accepting the cup from Sharon, the blonde woman nodded her head. "Yes. It's a nickname of sorts for her. Just like we call you Oz."

"Now, I'm afraid I must get down to business," her tone suddenly turned serious. "I'm afraid I'm not the only one besides Ronnie who has managed to worm their way back into the past."

Veronica could feel all the blood drain from her face, growing pale. She silently prayed to an all higher power that Clara was talking about someone else. Her heart hammered in her chest, alerting her Chain to her fears. ShadowWing reverted to a larger form, sitting up to see his Mistress' face.

"Veronica's father, Aden, has also managed to work his way through as well," Clara spoke, dropping several sugar cubes into her teacup. "How he has managed it, I cannot fathom. His Chain wasn't meant to create a path through the Abyss, but somehow he has made it possible."

The pale blonde began to wring her hands silently, keeping her gaze down. Digging her nails into the soft flesh of her palms, she could see the skin turn from pale to white to a red color from the shere pressure applied to them. A cold shiver had run down her spine, terrifying her to no end. ShadowWing let out a small whine, pressing a wet nose to her hand.

"Ronnie? You okay?" Clara asked her, gently laying a hand on her friend's arm.

"I-I'm okay," she answered, taking a deep breath in.

"As I continue, his Chain isn't very good at pinpointing locations, so we have nothing to fear as of now."

"So, if we are lucky, we can leave this problem with Pandora," Break spoke, almost with a giddy delight. "Now, I have a proposition for Miss Veronica, if you don't mind."

Veronica snapped her head towards the man, surprised. They were able to forget about the problem with her father, just like that?

"Yes?" she asked.

"As you can see, we are quite interested in what you and your Chain have to offer. How would you like to work for Pandora?"

**Please review. Again, I apologize for such a sucky chapter and even suckier updates.**


	7. Better Than Expected

**Music of Choice: Ring My Bells - Enrique Iglesias, Every Car You Chase Mashup - Snow Patrol/The Police, Lovebearing Storm - Visions of Atlantis**

**AN: On request of Ume Kanda, I felt it was about high time that this story got a bit more attention. Now here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Better Than Expected**

"Wha?" Veronica asked, confused at the man's words.

"I would like to know if you would be willing to be my subordinate and work for Pandora," Break explained cheerfully. He smiled at her, as though reassuring her that it was a good idea.

"But," she started quietly, "I thought I was considered an Illegal Contractor." The young woman looked back and forth between the people that stood before her, completely unsure as to what they were asking of her.

"As long as only we know your secret," Sharon spoke calmly, "there is no need for you to be concerned of that."

Veronica didn't know what to think. She held onto ShadowWing's puppy form tightly to her chest, using her thumb to stroke his ear methodically. The girl pondered their words, her own thoughts flying about inside her head. What would happen if she said no? Would they arrest her regardless? And then there was the subject of her father. If he had really appeared in this time, how long would it take before he found her? Feeling a twisting sensation in her gut, she closed her eyes.

"Ronnie?" a cool hand gently touched her arm. Snapping her pale blue eyes open, Veronica looked at her friend, Clara. The woman had an expression of concern upon her face, truly worried for her friend. "Are you alright?"

The pale blond girl simply nodded her head. Looking up to the others, she began to speak. "What is to be expected of me if I do accept?"

"You'll be sent on missions that have to do with Illegal Contractors, of course!" the silver haired man explained. "On your first mission, you'll be going with Oz and company, of course. We can't have you running off quite yet."

"I don't have a reason to run off," she mumbled, averting her eyes slightly.

"We also want to see exactly what your Chain is capable of, so that would be another reason as to why you shall be accompanied by these three," he spoke regardless. "I do so hope that we can be of very much use to each other."

"Indeed," she agreed, half-heartedly. Anything to get her back to the solitude of her room. Looking down at her dress, another question popped itself into her mind.

"Do I have to wear these dresses on missions?" Veronica asked quietly, as though she could be chastised for asking such a ridiculous question.

"No, no. Of course not," Sharon answered.

"I'm sure we could find something that's more to your taste," Oz chimed in. "Although you do look very pretty in those dresses."

Veronica felt her face heat up slightly, more than aware of the blush creeping across her face. Looking down, she hid it underneath the pale blond strands falling over her face. "Please don't speak of such nonsense," she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, while that's underway," Break exclaimed. "I think it's high time that Miss Veronica retired to her room. I'll give you all the information for your first assignment tomorrow." Standing behind her chair, he smiled, offering to pull her chair back.

"Thank you," she uttered. Placing ShadowWing upon the floor, she didn't bother to wait for the man as she walked briskly from the room, closing the door behind her. Hurrying herself further, she quickly trotted up the stairs to the room she occupied, feeling that her faithful Chain kept up at her heels.

Once she had entered back into her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Veronica emitted a relieved sigh, closing her eyes.

"That went a bit better than expected," she heard her Chain speak.

"You were expecting worse?" the girl asked, cocking an eyebrow at the wolf-like Chain. Without hesitation, he leaped up upon her bed, laying himself down.

"It could always have gone worse," he spoke nonchalantly, "But that is why I am here for you." Walking towards the small balcony outside her window, the girl gently brushed her hand up against the creature's head. He placed his nose into her palm, a small sign of affection.

"Did you hear the Oz boy?" he asked. "He said that you looked beautiful." She simply shook her head, brushing away his words.

Pulling open the windows gently, Veronica stepped out into the darkening day. A cool breeze swayed her hair from her shoulders. She inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of flowers growing from a garden somewhere close. Only now did she let her mind truly wander, thinking of the events of the day.

Her father was here. He had followed her to this time, and was probably out looking for her at this very moment. She couldn't help but feel the overwhelming twisting of her gut and chest, giving away the very emotion she had felt for so long now, it was practically a part of her.

A cold, wet nose pulled her from her thoughts, gently touching her fingers. Blue eyes traveled down to the wold Chain, seeing the worry and comfort in his blood red eyes. "You hold much fear in your heart," he spoke quietly, "But not without reason."

"Ronnie, I will not let that man hurt you," ShadowWing assured her. His teeth carefully bit into the sleeve of her dress, gently leading her back into the room. "I am always here to protect, from the moment we made the Contract."

The teenager began to undress, feeling the heavy gown slip away from her shoulders. Stepping out and away from the dress, she took the black silk shirt from ShadowWing and slipped it on. The cool fabric was refreshing against the many scars and bruises that adorned her battered body. Veronica could feel the bandaged spot where she had been speared by Mindsnare. Delicately, she pulled off the bandage to reveal the injury underneath.

A greenish black puncture wound decorated her skin. It hadn't progressed any better from when Break had cleaned it last. She gently touched it, and hissed when a searing pain ripped throughout her body.

"Ronnie?" ShadowWing asked her. "Is everything fine?"

"It's alright," she spoke, lowering the shirt. "Everything is as it should be." Crawling into the bed, she pulled the sheets up to just underneath her arms. The bed indented as she felt her Chain crawl his way up to her, laying his large head next to hers.

"Sleep well, ShadowWing," Veronica whispered, petting the great wolf's head. He closed his red eyes, relaxing into her touch. Curling up next to him, she forced all thoughts from her head, hoping for even the smallest of good dreams.

* * *

Opening the bedroom door quietly, Break snuck himself in the girl's room. His one eye traveled towards her bed, spotting both her and her Chain in deep slumber. The man smiled to himself. Quietly and efficiently, he gathered up the crumpled dress on the floor and walked over to her bed.

She had her arms wrapped around her Chain protectively, as though he was the last thing she had left to her. He had been quite curious as to what her life story was, but her very actions were secretive and simple. It was as though she had shut herself away from the world and its inhabitants. She and her Chain were the only ones she trusted.

Silently, he pondered as to whether he'd be able to get her to open up to them eventually. Whatever she had endured to lock herself away so tightly had to have been terrible. It would be too rude of him to ask.

Reaching a hand out, he gently ran his fingers against her hair, tucking it away from her face. "Pleasant dreams, Miss Veronica," he spoke quietly, leaving both her and her Chain to rest for the night.

**OMG, I'm so sorry for the sucky chapter! Please don't hurt me.**


	8. Roses and Orchids

**Music of Choice: Ma Belle Evangeline - PATF, Paulie OST, **

**AN: I really gotta keep on track of these updates, holy crap. I_ DEEPLY_ apologize for any Mary-Sueness or OOCness. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Roses and Orchids**

Veronica knelt upon the grass silently, watching the two smaller Chains tussle with each other. The girl still had some time before she would leave with Oz's group on their mission, so ShadowWing and ShadowSpirit were playing roughly, snarls and growls emitting from their darkened forms. Without warning, Spirit bolted across the lawn, white tipped tail raised high in the air. ShadowWing took off after him, not once stopping until he hit the other dead on, both barreling across the ground.

"It seems like they are a friendly bunch, aren't they?" she heard Break exclaim, smiling. "If only he was like that with everyone."

"He's just very suspicious," she told him. "We've had more than our fair share of shady people."

"Shady?"

"Bad guy, basically."

"Well, you seem to be a bit more trusting than he," Break commented, staring at her with his red eye. Other than what she had spoken before, no one could get anything else out of her. Clara dared not to speak her friend's secrets. The woman was still a mystery.

"I'm sorry, then you've been deeply mislead," she apologized, holding her hands up. "The only one's whom I trust is my Chain, Clara, and her Chain in turn."

"But you've seemed trusting towards us," he spoke, tilting his silver haired head.

"I know your Chain kills other Chains, Mister Break," Veronica told him bluntly. "It's name is the Mad Hatter, I think."

The man froze, staring at her. "How did you know that?" His shocked gaze slowly turned to a questioning glare. "Did miss Clara tell you?" he asked, all joking in his voice gone. "How did you learn of this?" There should have been no way for her to find out. Unless-

"I asked ShadowWing," she explained, turning her attention to a shrub of red roses. "If I ask him about a person who I assume to be a Contractor, or if it's someone in my vicinity that I've not taken noticed of, he lets me know right away the person and their Chain." She absent-mindedly plucked one of the smaller blossoms, fingers gently tracing over the soft petals.

Bingo.

"Do you know of other Chains that can do this?" Break asked, kneeling down beside her. The forlorn way she looked at the flower unnerved him. Didn't the girl know what happiness was? Did she even know how to smile?

"I assumed that all Chains could," Veronica confessed. "Clara said that Spirit has done the same for her, too. Some Chains must not because of the relationship with their Contractors, I think."

"What do you mean?"

She began to pull at the petals, plucking them from the body. "It's like yin and yang in Chinese cultures. You need a certain amount of control and leniency in order to balance it out. If you have too much of one, say "authority", then it can easily override with the other. It needs balance, compromise," she explained to him patiently.

"You don't control your Chain?" he questioned curiously, slight surprised lacing his tone. Pandora was all for controlling their Chains. They would be too dangerous otherwise.

"Not really," Veronica admitted, giving a shrug of her shoulders. Pale blue eyes gazed away from the flower, looking as though to find if she was needed to leave yet. "He doesn't try to control me either." With those final words, she quickly stood and began to walk briskly back to the mansion. Break could see her wolf-like Chain come running up to her side, panting heavily. She was going to say no more.

When he looked back towards where she had been previously sitting, the now ragged rose lay upon the grass, petals and leaves plucked from it's once beautiful form. Broken and left to wither upon the ground.

* * *

"I heard that Break took you through the Rainsworth rose gardens this morning," Oz chimed happily, smiling brightly across from her in the carriage. She had been changed from the bulky dress to a pair of pants, a silk button up shirt, and a form fitting coat and boots. The girl had managed to tie her hair back into a lazy bun, letting pale bangs fall across her face. "Did you enjoy it?"

"A little, yes," she replied quietly, petting a hand across ShadowWing's puppy form. He sat obediently in the carriage, blood red eyes gazing out the window curiously. Gilbert was silent, starting out the opposite window. She could feel his discomfort from having to sit next to her, and shied away to the farthest corner she could manage.

"Are you fond of roses?" he asked her cheerfully, his smile never once fading from his face. Alice had long fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. The girl seemed nothing like a Chain, and Veronica could only wonder what she really must have looked like. ShadowWing said she was the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, but that gave her nowhere near an idea as to what its appearance was.

"Not really," Veronica told him. "I think they are nice and all, but I don't think they are really as special as most people make them out to be." Her Chain let out a small bark, seeing a deer bound off into the depths of the wood. Alice stirred, but didn't awaken.

"Why ever not?" Oz proclaimed, hand over his heart as though feigning a heart attack. "Roses are the ultimate symbol of beauty and love."

"But it's too cliche," the pale blonde haired girl protested silently. "It's been done and overused time and time again, even into the future. They wither and die too easily, just like love. Let it alone, and it will take care of itself. Neither love nor real life is actually like that."

"Then what is you favorite flower?" the boy pried, green eyes peering at her.

Veronica hesitated, as though thinking. Finally, she answered "Orchids. Vanilla orchids."

"But they are so small and plain," he whined.

"Exactly," she told him, ending the conversation there. She had no need, want, or desire to explain to him why she chose those as her favorite. The woman had been just fine telling it once, and that was to Clara.

_"And why do you like them?" the teenager asked her, blonde hair high in pigtails._

_"Because they are pure. Orchids take a long time to grow and need a lot of care if they're going to bloom well," the other girl explained, tossing the heads of dandelions at her friend. "If you leave most flowers alone, they grow and become wild. Some orchids need lots of attention, and can't grow well on their own if other flowers are near them. If they are left alone, they don't bloom well or even ever. But because they are simple and plain to most people, they don't get a lot of attention or notice. It takes someone really special to find the beauty in them."_

_Clara mumbled something in reply to her friend, something that Veronica didn't catch. It didn't matter, though. The weather was gorgeous and they were having fun in the field of wildflowers._

_There were certain to be picking ticks off later, though._

She was pulled back from the memory by a wet nose pressing against her chin. Looking down, she watched as her Chain bounded out of the carriage. Veronica nearly panicked, thinking the carriage was still moving. Instead, they had come to a complete stop during her trip down memory lane.

"Let's go," Gilbert told her, peeking his head back in at her. "We're already here."

**Please review.**


End file.
